


Sold.

by CallmeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Complete, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Not Beta Read, Omega Harry, Omega Verse, Smut, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: "My uncle is a greedy bastard," No one corrected his language, "So he basically sold my heat."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in 5th year so yeah harry is 15 and way underage

The knock on the potions classroom door startled everyone, even Professor Snape. But before he could even answer the door, the said door burst open. 

"I am so sorry for the intrusion Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall started, the words seeming to rush out of her mouth, "But I would like to have word with you and Mr. Potter if you don't mind." 

Harry's eyes widened as he looked between the two professors from his desk only a few feet away from them.

"Now, gentlemen, this is a rather urgent matter." 

"Yes of course," Snape started, casting a wordless stasis spell over Harry's bubbling cauldron before ushering the shorter wizard out of the classroom, "If I hear so much as a word from inside this classroom while I am outside, you all will serve detention for two weeks." Snape threatened before he followed Harry out of the room, almost slamming the door behind him. 

"What did you need to speak with us about Minerva?" Snape hissed, making Harry flinch slightly at the sound. 

The action made McGonagall's eyes dart down to the boy before going back to the dark-haired professor, "Harry, this is about Harry," She took in a shuddering breath before she made a move further down the hallway, and away from the possible ears to the conversation. 

"Professor, did you know you have a pregnant student working with possible harmful ingredients in your class?" 

"What are you talking about?" He stared at the witch for a long moment, before daring to look to Harry. 

Harry went pale and red all at once as soon as he heard Professor McGonagall utter those words. How did she even find out?

"I can explain-" Harry blurted. 

"I hope you can Mr. Potter, your presence is requested by the headmaster, as well as your's Professor Snape," She said looking over to Snape, "As soon as possible, so come along with me Mr. Potter, you are excused for the rest of your classes per my request. And professor, at your soonest convince please come to the headmaster's office." 

"Of course, I should get back to my class. I will be along shortly," With that, he left in a swarm of black robes, and Harry's Head of House led him away and out of the dungeons. 

The two walked in silence as they slowly made their way to their destination Harry had no doubt in mind that it was the headmaster's office. 

Harry was all nerves as they walked, the silence absolutely killing him. He didn't want to wait until Snape was finished to explain to McGonagall what happened. He just couldn't. 

When they arrived at the statue that led to the office, Harry waits to hear the password from McGonagall, but it doesn't come. 

He gingerly looks over at the witch to see her staring straight ahead with pursed lips, looking rather at war with herself if anything. And it worried Harry of what was to come. 

"Harry," She started slow, not looking down at the boy, "Now matter how you managed to get yourself into this situation, I will not hold it against you. At all." Harry stared at her wide-eyed as her voice trembled, "I've always had a soft spot for you and your dumb luck," She finally turned to the boy and gave him a small smile, "I will support you in there, even if Dumbledore himself doesn't do you understand me? I won't let any more harm come to you because I have a sick feeling about how this came to be." 

Harry blushed at her kind words, his heart bursting with warmth for the older witch. He wished it was her who took him in when he was a baby, he would have had a wonderful childhood. 

Harry fought back tears as he nodded, not trusting his voice to thank her, and followed her into the office. 

"Ah, Harry, come take a seat as we wait for Professor Snape to arrive. Would you like some tea? Lemon drops?" Dumbledore asked with a carefully placed smile that still managed to reach his eyes. 

"Uh," Harry looked unsure as McGonagall helped him sit down in front of Dumbledore's desk as if he was already having difficulties doing so as she sat down on his other side, "Just tea please." 

The old wizard nodded as he placed a cup in front of Harry and poured the tea for him. 

There was little talk as they waited for Snape to finish his class and arrive. Dumbledore kept the chatter to safe topics, asking Harry how his classes were doing, and how he was adjusting to the new year and so on. Easy things. 

Then Snape walked in a half hour later, his neutral mask in place, but somehow still looked worried, the emotion was something he couldn't hide behind his mask. 

Dumbledore smiled and poured Snape a cup of tea as he sat in the third armchair placed in front of the desk without even asking "Would you care to explain yourself Harry?" 

"O-Of course sir," Harry cleared his throat, refusing to look at any of the professors as he explained himself, "I'm pregnant." 

There was a loud sigh from Snape as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "We know this, but would you please explain how this came about to your head of house?" 

"Well," Harry swallowed the urge to throw a snarky retort back at the potions master, "My aunt, uncle, and cousin are betas, and they all don't experience heats or ruts because they all choose suppressants. When I arrived at the house after the end of the year, I told them I would go into heat at the beginning of July, and subtly asked them if they could either drop me off at a muggle omega clinic or if they could get me pads and suppressants, b-but," McGonagall silently wrapped one of her hands around his as his voice trembled. He felt like he was being put on display as he explained his situation, "My uncle is a greedy bastard," No one corrected his language, "So he basically sold my heat." 

Harry couldn't stop the tears now that they were starting to fall. It was as if saying everything aloud was making everything feel real, as if he finally realized what all had happened to him. 

"It's alright Harry, can you tell us what happened?" McGonagall said softly. 

"A few days before my heat was supposed to start, my uncle got me up in the middle of the night. He didn't say anything as I asked him where he was taking me, he just blindfolded me and shoved me into the back seat of the car." Harry let out a ragged breath as he replayed everything in his mind as he spoke, "He took me to a wizarding omega auction, how Vernon knew about them I have no idea, but it was a special type of auction I suppose since they weren't selling us completely to the men," An image of a girl no older than thirteen flashes into his head and he started silently crying again, "They were selling our heats to rich, old disgusting men who's wives no longer experienced heats due to their ages. There was a girl, she couldn't have been more than thirteen, they were selling her first real heat. She was sold quickly, almost two thousand galleons*. She was just as small as me," He whispered, "I-I can't explain the rest." He added as he curiously wiped his tears from his eyes.

"Oh Harry," Professor McGonagall muttered, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. 

"Minerva," Dumbledore started, a forlorn took over the man's features, "There is so much more to this tale, because this wasn't any omega auction." 

"It was one filled and organized by Death Eaters," Snape interjected, his words cold as he spoke, "I was there per the Dark Lord's request. He had thought I needed some stress relief, seeing as I was brewing for him the entire summer. He even gave me a rather large amount of money if I wished to buy an omega myself." 

"No," The witch started with wide eyes, "What happened?" 

"The Dark Lord sent Rabastan Lestrange to the Dursley's to tell Vernon about the auction. He promised the filthy pig both all of the auction money in pounds as well as a thousand pounds up front to allow Potter to be auctioned," Severus started, "He wanted one of his Death Eaters to impregnate him. When they auctioned Harry off, the Death Eater who was doing the auctioning stated so, and that they would find glory with the Dark Lord if they managed to do so. Every Death Eater was bidding." Harry was looking between the professors now, scared of knowing what was going through McGonagall's head right now. 

"I didn't know what to do," It was strange hearing Snape sound so lost, "So I bid everything I had. The money _he_ gave me plus some of my own personal money in order to afford how high people were willing to go to have The-Boy-Who-Lived in their bed. I couldn't just let him be sold to one of those leaching Death Eaters," Snape added in his defense, "I flood Albus as soon as I had Harry in my care." 

"But how is he pregnant?" Minerva demanded rather than asked. 

Snape buried his face in his hands and Harry turned red. 

"Minerva," Albus said in a dejected voice, "We... we need Severus on the Dark Lord's side. If he were to have failed at... Getting Harry pregnant, it could have been bad for him, let alone the order." 

"Even if I think I know what you are implying by your words Albus, all students are required to take contraceptive potions regularly unless they are of age." She said desperately as she turned to Harry who was still holding her hand tightly. 

"M-My uncle locks my trunk away as soon as I return from school. I couldn't take mine even if I wanted to." He whispered, "Besides, Snape payed my aunt and uncle to feed me regularly and not allow me to do any chores," Harry sighed, "It was the most pleasant time I've ever experienced living there." 

"I'm so sorry Harry," McGonagall said and couldn't help but standing to bring Harry into a hug, her heart aching at the slight press of Harry's distended stomach against her. 

Harry immediately returned the hug, "It's alright Professor, I don't mind having a baby. I always wanted to have a large family one day, I just suppose I'm getting an unexpected head start." He joked trying to make her feel better. 

"But with one of your professors?" She said slowly as she let him go. 

Harry instantly blushed again and looked away from her, "I-I'm fine with it," He looked through his fringe over at where Professor Snape and Dumbledore were watching him closely as he spoke, "He-He was gentle with me during my heat... And he explained everything about the war to me, wh-when I was coherent enough to understand. He told me everything everyone was afraid to tell me. He's the only one who hasn't lied to me," He looked back up at the witch, "He may be old enough to be my father, but I'm ok with it." 

They all watched as Harry gingerly placed hie hand on top of the small bump that was still hidden by his school robes for now, "Surprisingly, I'm actually excited for when they're born." 

Minerva couldn't help but smile at the sweet sentiment and gesture. 

"What does this mean about the war?" She hated to ask, but, it was the question Harry was too scared to ask. 

The two sat back down, Minerva never letting go of Harry's hand. 

"I won't allow for Harry to fight any longer while he is with his child," Dumbledore started, "I don't want him to fight any longer. By the fact Vernon was able to so easily sell Harry shows how truly weak the blood wards are over Privet Drive, and I am so sorry Harry for what you have endured for so long." The old wizard said remorsefully, "I plan on over the winter holiday to have Harry 'kidnapped' for however long it takes for the Dark Lord to fall." 

"How is that even possible? The prophecy-" 

"Is null and void." The Headmaster stated easily, "And fake. James and Lily knew about the prophecy long before even Severus heard it, and they knew what they were sacrificing when they died. So did Alice and Frank when they were tortured. It was all a play to weaken Voldemort until we got ahead of him because we knew even after Harry became an accidental Horcrux, we knew he would return." 

"And why didn't I know this?" McGonagall snapped, now glaring at the headmaster. 

"We needed someone to be oblivious if it fell apart. I'm sorry, but we had to. And now we take drastic decisions to end this war as soon as possible with as little death as possible." 

It took several minutes for Minerva to digest what she just heard. 

"And before you ask," It was Snape who spoke up, "I will be the one to 'kidnap' Harry, but really we are leaving by portkey to a secret location in The Netherlands." 

"You're leaving Britain?" She said absently. 

"It's for the best, there is a very small wizarding community where we are going. Less than four hundred residents. We will be fine." Severus said trying to console the witch. 

But her expression steeled, "As soon as you found out Harry was pregnant you should have left! You know how Mr. Malfoy and his little friends love to sabotage Harry's potions in your classrooms, what if something got spilled on him and hurt the baby?" She asked now accusing the potion's professor. 

"You can trust me that I stroked the fear in my godson if he were to do anything to Harry this yeah," Severus smirked. 

Harry stifled his laugh behind his hand at the mere thought of Draco shaking in his boots with fear of Snape. 

"Alright," Minerva stated. She was fine with this, at least for now and that was a good thing, "How is this all going to happen." 

"That is very simple Minnie," Albus started, "Harry is going to the Burrow for Christmas and will open a present from me that will portkey him here to Hogwarts, gather a few things they will both need and then they will take another portkey to their secret location." 

"I hate traveling by portkey, going the graveyard was horrible enough," Harry muttered distastefully.

Dumbledore chuckled at his comment, "Don't worry, you can take the muggle way back when this is all over. Or how about flooing home?" 

"A floo is better," Harry laughed. 

"Right then, how about you go back to your dorm for now, Harry, and we will let you know if there is anything more to discuss?" Dumbledore said, standing to escort Harry out of his office. 

"Sure, I'll see you later Professors," He said with a small smile before he followed the headmaster. 

Once it was just the three adults, Minerva finally let it go, and tears started to fall from her eyes. 

"Oh dear," Albus said and handed the witch a handkerchief. 

"He's already had such a hard life, and now he's having a child? I know without a doubt he will be able to love and care for that baby, he already loves so much, but who's going to take care of him?" She asked as she desperately tried to get ahold of herself and her crying. 

"If it puts you at ease," Severus started, "I just recently come to the conclusion that I won't force myself on Harry, but I will try to be the solid ground in his life. Whether he wants me merely as a mentor figure of if he wants me as an active father figure for our child, no matter what I'll be there for him Minerva, I always have." 

"I know you have Severus, I'm just scared. It's like everything about this war has been a fraud and I don't know what to think anymore." 

"All you need to think about is your students, and keeping the future of our world safe. We will worry about everything else." Albus said with a warm smile. 

She nodded and took a deep breath as she stood, "I better get back and see how Harry is doing before supper," She said, returning the smile before leaving the office hastily. 

There were many minutes passed between the two wizards. Both lost in their thoughts of what the future holds. 

"I hope you are serious about what you said, Severus." The headmaster spoke up, "I don't want your feelings to inhibit what Harry will need." 

Severus couldn't help but smile at his words, because the headmaster was right to have his suspicions, so he would have to soothe him of his fear. 

"I am more than serious. Even if Harry doesn't want me apart of his life as I wish to be, I will be whoever he wants me to be. If it's just merely as the father of his child, so be it. You have nothing to fear I promise you." 

"I hope for Severus. We have a long month ahead of us." 

"We do."

\--  
*around 10,000£


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter than the first! i hope you all are enjoying this so far!!

_-  
'Dear Hermione and Ron,   
I know my disappearance is going to come as a shock, but trust me when I say that this was the only way. If it makes you feel any better, you can blame my bastard uncle.   
Anyways, I can't tell you where I am going, but you can know that I am out of the country and it will stay that way for however long it takes to stay out of this war. You'll probably think I'm selfish for wanting to keep myself safe, and it's fine if you think that way, I have a family I need to protect now.   
You wouldn't have noticed because I was wearing scent neutralizers, but I'm five months pregnant as of December. My uncle sold my heat in an omega auction, and I haven't taken my birth control potions since I left Hogwarts because my uncle locks my stuff away.   
You can't owl me where I go, because someone may put a tracking spell on the owl even if you don't know. So if you want to ever write me, you'll have to give your letters to Dumbledore, he will also be the one to give you any letters I write you.   
I won't tell you who is taking care of me in hiding until everything from my disappearance blows over, just to be safe. But he's a good man, and I know he will care for me and my child. Once I get to our safe house, I will have a healer take a look at me and the baby and hopefully get a scan that I can send to you all.   
I want you to know I love you both so much, you're my best friends and I will miss you both so much. Give my love to your family Ron, and let them know I am safe. I will send another letter later that will fully explain my situation because I know how vague I am sounding.   
I hope you can forgive me.  
Love, Harry'  
-_

"This is fine, just enough detail so they don't tear apart the country looking for you," Snape said after he finished reading over the letter. 

Yesterday was Christmas and everything went according to plan. Harry opened all of his presents from the Weasleys and Hermione, and opened one that wasn't marked who it was from, and when he opened it and touched the journal that was the gift, he was back in Dumbledore's office. 

Harry smiled, "Thank you sir, for letting me tell them something, it will probably scare them when they see out dorm destroyed." 

Severus merely hummed and folded Harry's letter and slid it into an envelope, "Are you ready?" 

Harry double checked the small bag he was allowed to take with a few of his things, he would have to get practically all new when they got to Holland. Just a change of clothes and a few male pregnancy pamphlets Pomfrey gave him, as well as his invisibility cloak, but that was all. "I'm ready, are you?" 

"Yes. Dumbledore has some money from your vault like you ask when we get the portkey," Snape stated and used the floo in his personal chambers to get to the Headmaster's office rather than trying to walk through the castle. 

Dumbledore was standing behind his desk when they came through the floo, but smiled a bit sadly when he noticed them. 

"Is it really time?" He asked solemnly only to receive a nod in response from Snape. 

"I'm afraid so, here's a letter from Granger and Weasley from Harry, just explaining the gist to not worry them," Snape explained, handing over the letter. 

"Right of course, how are you feeling Harry?" He asked, "Here is some spending money for when you arrive at the safe house. It should already be stocked with food, so you shouldn't have to worry about that for at least a week or two. But I know you will need new clothes, among other things." Harry nodded and Dumbledore turned to Severus, "The Healer that you _both_ -" Severus rolled his eyes, "-will be seeing when you arrive is an old apprentice of Poppy's, her name is Elizabeth Van Dijk. She knows everything that has happened and why you are leaving, but has made an Unbreakable Vow with me to protect the two of you to never speak of what she knows. You'll both like her, she's much like Poppy in a sense." 

"Is that all?" 

"Minerva wished to say goodbye, but once she is here, the two of you are ready to go," Dumbledore said and Harry frowned. 

This was it, he had to say goodbye to life he loved, scratch Voldemort ruining everything, but it was his life. He just hoped that Snape would be willing to be more than his professor in this new life. 

"I almost forgot!" Albus started just as McGonagall walked in, "I have a muggle ID for you, Severus, just in case you may need it." He said as he handed over a plastic card to Severus. 

"Thank you," Severus said eyeing the card with distaste, but stashed it in his robes nonetheless.

"Harry," McGonagall already had tears dotting her eyes as she approached them. 

Harry wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the witch's middle and whispered, "I'm going to miss you Professor." 

Now the tears fell as she returned the hug, "I'm going to miss you too Harry, please write me whenever you wish, I'd love to be updated on your life and pregnancy," She said and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

Harry smiled and nodded, "I was hoping I could get a picture when I get a scan done, if I can, I'll send you a copy." 

Minerva held him at arms length and smiled sadly at him, "I would like that very much." 

The goodbyes were simple and sweet. Dumbledore didn't draw it out by going on and on why this needed to be done because they already knew. Sure Harry was scared for his friends in fear of what is to come, but he knew that once he was out of the picture, it would run much more smoothly. 

McGonagall gave Harry one last hug, one that lingered in fear of what the future held. 

"I'm going to miss you Professors, promise me you'll be here when we return?" Harry said in a voice fully of anguish and hope. 

Harry didn't noice the hesitation, "Of course, but in the mean time, keep yourself safe." Dumbledore said with a strained smile, holding out a muggle pen to Snape and Harry, "The portkey will only activate once the two of you touch it, but it will only work the once. You can't use it to come back." 

Harry nodded looking up at Severus to see if he was ready. 

"Right then, I guess this is goodbye for an unknown amount of time," Severus said, it may have been in a bitter voice, but Harry could tell he was just as saddened by this outcome as the rest of them. It could have just been he had to be in a confined space with Harry, but Harry could understand with how much Snape disliked him. 

Without a word, Harry touched the pen as Snape held it out to them, and he felt the sickly familiar tug of of being pulled in every which direction. It was goodbye to his old life for now. 

\-- 

Severus left Harry to himself for their first night together, other than sharing dinner together. 

The house was fairly small, but they didn't need anything big. It had two bedrooms, a smaller room that was considered an office but was converted into the baby's room, one bathroom, and a decent sized kitchen and living room. They also had a neighbor about a half mile away, but that was it, just them on an open plot of land. 

Harry took the room closest to the office-turned-nursary, and Severus didn't complain. 

Seeing the white bassinet when they first arrived really set reality in for Harry. Yeah sure his baby bump was now visible through his school robes, but it didn't seem _real_ until he saw all the baby things in the room. 

Harry slept very little that first night. His mind was still riddled with guilt of leaving all his loved ones to fight in a war that he was supposed to be the savior of. It hurt, to leave them there so much more than Harry expected. 

He eventually cried himself to sleep in the early morning hours. 

\-- 

"You should probably shower after you eat so we can go get some things from the village," Severus said as he sat in the living room while Harry ate. 

"Okay," He said before adding, "Will we be going to the wizarding village or the muggle one? I can't really hide my bump anymore, and it's difficult casting that concealment charm on myself." Harry added in a sheepish tone. 

"The wizarding village, I thought you would rather get clothes that will grow with you as your pregnancy progresses," Severus said indifferent and continued to read that morning's newspaper. 

Harry nodded and quickly finished his breakfast, which consisted of toast with jam, eggs with chocolate sauce, and a small bowl of fruit. Overall, it made Snape gag at the sight. 

"I'll take a shower now," Harry said as he passed the professor in the living room as he made his way to get his change of clothes and head to the bathroom. 

Harry took his time in the shower just enjoying the warm water flowing over him as he let himself get lost in his thoughts. 

He washed his stomach with the utmost care, still marveling at the fact he had a life growing inside him. Compared to his small and lithe frame, he looked heavily pregnant, more so than a woman would as far along as he was. It also didn't help he had been malnourished his whole childhood, he probably would have looked better if he wasn't. 

He or his baby probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Severus paying his relatives to feed him more. 

Harry blinked. 

It was true, if it wasn't for what Snape was practically forced to do, he probably wouldn't be here right now. His uncle had been especially harsh this summer before his heat. He couldn't possibly imagined what he looked like at that auction. 

Slowly he got out of the shower and wrapped himself up in his towel and dried off carefully. 

He stared at his figure in the mirror and smiled, he did always want a family. Though the circumstances are a bit different than he pictured, he thought he would be the one to impregnate someone, but this was a nice outcome. He liked the idea now of caring his own children. Maybe he could find someone who wanted the same with him. 

Once Harry was dressed, he was wearing this Christmas's Weasley sweater, he padded over to his room to put on his shoes and winter robes, seeing as there was a blanket of snow outside that seemed to have fell over night, and grabbed the coin bag that held the money Dumbledore gave him. 

"I'm ready," Harry said as he walked to where Snape still sat in the living room. 

He looked up and nodded, getting up to grab his own winter robes, "We will be taking the floo to the bank in the village, seeing as you are in no state to walk in this weather. And you should think of a different name to use with the people of the village." 

"Why?" 

Severus sighed, "Because, the news of your disappearance will spread fast once the students get back to Hogwarts, and we can't risk someone recognizing your name. Many know the name, but few know what you look like." 

Harry nodded went over to where their fireplace was as stopped as Snape stepped in, "Oh, that makes sense, sorry."

"What are you waiting for? We can both fit now come on, we don't have all day," Severus snapped, taking on a tone that was very Professor Snape - like. 

With a flush he hurried next Snape, "Sorry, I wasn't sure," He murmured. 

Even though they did both fit in the fireplace, it was a little snug and Harry knew in a month or two, they would definitely not fit together. 

Snape grabbed a handful of floo-powder and called out the name of the bank and in a flash they were stumbling out of the floo. Well, Harry was, Severus walked out completely fine. 

"Right then, we both need some new clothing," The taller male started as they walked out the bank, "I wanted to get some reading materials to pass the time, and I'm sure you have other things you'd like to get?" 

It took Harry a minute to adjust to the fact there were no whispers or looks sent his way like he was used to back in Britain. It was refreshing that no body knew who he was here. 

"I wanted to get a heating blanket, it was cold last night," Harry mused, darting his eyes up at Severus before looking around the new town. 

"Alright, we will get the clothing first and the little things last," Harry nodded. 

After they were fitted for new robes and other every-day clothing and pajamas, as well as escaping the fawning tailor who couldn't get over how adorable Harry was with his baby bump, they headed towards the book store. Snape had the clothes sent back to their house under the name Tobias Prince. 

"Should I keep wearing my scent blockers?" Harry asked as he ran his fingers along the spines of the books, absently reading their names. 

Severus glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye as he skimmed through a book, "I suppose if you want you could stop, it's already obvious enough you're pregnant, so there is no worry of anyone finding out." 

"I will then, because it smells awful to me I hate putting it on everyday," He said and plucked a book on defensive spells off the shelf, "How do you like the name Jamie? For me that is, I don't know about a surname yet, but I like Jamie." 

"As in James?" 

Harry looked up to meet Snape's obsidian eyes and grinned, "Don't worry, James is my middle name so it's not that weird, I'd never name our child after him," He said and put the defensive spell book up and went around Snape towards the back of the store. 

Snape watched Harry carefully as he walked past him, pursing his lips slightly at his words but continued on with his literary search. But even as his eyes roamed over the words on the page in front of him, one thing that Harry said kept ringing in his ears, _'Our Child'._ It gave him little fluttery feelings in his heart, as well as a queasiness to his stomach of how unsure he felt about the whole situation. 

He never expected to hear those words in his life, and here was one of his students, a student he was supposed to detest, heavily pregnant with his child. He felt like a creep, a pedophile, and less than a house elf on the wizarding caste system. 

Severus ended up with a few books on runes and ancient herbology, as well as that book of defensive spells Harry was eyeing. The older was surprised to watch Harry buy a two books on pregnancy, one specifically on male omega pregnancy, the other was a generalized book of what to expect during and after the baby is born. 

"Where would I get a heat blanket? I was just thinking of an muggle electric blanket, but I thought there would be a wizard equivalent." Harry said as he eyed around the street. 

There were little people out due to the snowfall last night, and it could have also been because it was the day after Christmas. 

"A trade store would be a good start," Snape said and gently cupped Harry's elbow to steer him towards shop he was speaking of. 

Harry was more excited about the contents of the trade store than he had been in the book store and the tailor shop. There were so many different things from books to rare potions ingredients to hand-made sweaters that made Harry's heart twinge with sadness. 

He fiddled with the sleeves if his sweater that poked out from his robes. Molly said she made his sweater a big per Harry's request and he was thankful she didn't ask questions. 

Towards the back of the shop held the home goods and Severus found exactly what he was looking for. Harry picked out a large and fluffy grey blanket that was made out of the softest fabric he has ever felt. It was charmed to warm up with a simple tap of your wand to activate it. 

Severus also decided to get one, but in a deep blue color. 

After their blankets were paid for, they used the bank floo back to their house. 

\-- 

That night, Harry insisted on cooking for the two of them. He whipped up a simple stew thinking something warm would do them good since they were out for most of the day. 

"When is the healer coming by?" Harry asked as he took Snape's finished bowl without a word and placed them in the sink, not feeling up to washing them right away. 

"Next week, she owled saying she wanted us settled in before she starts prodding us," He replied and stood up to only be sat back down by Harry placing a cup of tea in front of him. 

Harry nodded and made himself a cup of tea before sitting back down himself, "Oh." 

Severus pursed his lips, contemplating asking before he went ahead with it, "Why do you ask?" 

Harry smiled sheepishly at his professor, "I want to know if they're going to be a boy or girl." 

For such an innocent answer, Severus felt rather taken back by it and felt rather foolish for not thinking. Harry was the one knocked up and expecting, of course he would be somewhat excited about finding out the sex of the baby. 

"Or we don't have to find out if you don't wish to know, I just wanted to know because I wanted to ask Mrs. Weasley to knit them a baby jumper-" Harry rambled flushing to the tips of his ears. 

"Harry, I'm more than happy to find out the sex when the healer visits," said Severus with a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

Now Harry flushed for a whole different reason because the only time he saw that expression was when he was stuck on the man's knot five months prior. 

So Harry shook his head of those thoughts and rush of memories to nod at the man, "Alright," He paused and looked uncertain, "What would you like it to be?" 

Severus took a long sip of his tea and looked at harry over the rim of his cup and thought over how to respond. 

"I never expect to have children before," He started slowly and didn't let the wave of sadness show on his face when he noticed Harry wince at his words, "Or rather I never expected to find someone willing to have children with me, I always thought I was being selfish for wanting kids in my youth, so I just never got my hopes up," He wet his lips and certainly didn't miss the way Harry's eyes followed his tongue, "Though I always thought I would have a girl first, but I wouldn't be opposed to a son either." 

Harry relaxed slight and nodded, "I'd like to have a girl," He agreed with a faint smile only to gasp and place a hand on his distended stomach. 

"What's wrong?" Snape said as he hurried over to Harry's side and looked over him with a worried look. 

Harry didn't respond immediately, instead he grabbed Severus's hand and placed it just above his belly button, "Can you feel them?" He asked breathily. 

Snape let his controlled neutral mask fall as he marveled at the feeling of the little body inside of Harry kicking and pushing against his hand to make themself known. 

"Maybe they're agreeing with us," Harry said shyly, "It would be really neat if they were and we find out it's a girl," He added with a laugh, "It feels so strange, they've never pushed or kicked out that hard before." 

"They've kicked before?" Severus said, not taking his hands away from Harry's stomach.

Harry huffed a laugh through his nose and smiled sweetly down at the older man, "Yes, but it's mainly against my bladder every hour." 

Severus couldn't help but smile at that, he could only imagine the toll Harry was taking on his body. 

They sat in silence for a while, just sitting near each other, both gasping and smiling as their little baby was being much more active than Harry has experienced before. 

And even after the baby stopped moving, they just sat at the table together, simply enjoying the other's presence without even realizing it. 

"You should probably go to bed," Severus said as he realized how late it had gotten, "All that walking can't possibly be good for you right now." 

Harry smiled at the fact Snape seemed to be thinking subconscious about his wellbeing, "Alright, I'll see you in the morning then. Good night." 

Snape nodded and went to bed as well only to lie awake with his mind swimming with confusion. 

He shouldn't be feeling these fluttery and bubbly feelings about having a child with one of his students. All the different sensations and emotions he was feeling was what he expected to come from his wife if he ever took one. This was all too strange for him, and that was saying something to someone who became a death eater before he hit his second decade. 

_'Oh God,'_ Severus thought, _'I'm old enough to be his father.'_

While Severus had a difficult time falling asleep, Harry had a completely different experience. 

The night before Harry cried himself to sleep in fear of what to come but now, he was smiling and giddy for the first time in a while. Their little bonding experience after dinner filled Harry with hope that something would bloom from this, that it wouldn't just be guilt thing keeping Severus tethered to him or out of obligation to their child. 

He just prayed Severus held the same hope for their barely there relationship. He needed someone solid in his life right now with all these new and scary changes. 

But right now, all he had was hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the development seems kind of fast, but like there are gaps of time missing  
> and i am the author i can do what i want lol  
> but i also don't plan for this to be any more than like 5-10 chapters, probably less  
> so the development will be fast because of that
> 
> **also sorry if harry or sev are too ooc, i blame it on the alternative universe they are in 
> 
> **Just realized that each chapter has been uploaded exactly 6 days apart lol

The healer arrived a week after they first arrived at the safe house, just as Severus said. It was the first week of January now and Harry and Severus brought the new year in with firewhiskey for Severus and an expensive foreign fruit juice for Harry. They went to sleep as soon as the clock struck 12:34 am. It was a short celebration. 

Dumbledore was right for the most part, she did remind Harry very much of Pomfrey. She had dark brown skin and from what it looked like from her dark roots, dyed blonde hair. 

"Now Harry," The healer started, "Would you feel more comfortable laying down on the couch or would you rather lay on your bed when I do the scan? You will need to remove your shirt as well." 

Severus was scanned first when the healer arrived, and besides not getting enough sun, he was given a clean bill of health. 

Harry glanced at Severus before standing from his seat on the couch, "It would probably be more comfortable in my bed,"He trailed off and started to lead the woman to his room, "Can you come too Severus? You'll probably understand all the technical terms more than I will." 

Severus didn't say a word as the three filed into Harry's room. The younger wizard pulled off his jumper and slowly laid down on his bed. 

"Great," Elizabeth smiled and lifted her wand, "Are you ready? If so, stay as still as possible." 

Harry nodded, "I'm ready." 

There was a wash of warmth that flowed over Harry as the healer performed her tests. Harry stared in awe as a screen popped up above him that showed what his baby looked like. 

"That's... That's them?" He said breathlessly, amazed at seeing a picture of the baby for the first time. 

Harry heard Severus shuffle closer to look at the screen with Harry. The younger of the two couldn't stop smiling at the image. They moved around slightly and Harry felt a kick towards his pelvic region as he watched the baby push it's foot there. 

"Would you like to know the sex before I go through all my tests?" Elizabeth asked. 

Harry had almost forgotten she was there, too wrapped up in seeing the baby for the first time. 

He noticed her handing a few scrolls of paper, probably the results of her tests, and nodded, "Yeah, we'd like to know." 

She beamed and said, "Congratulations, you're having a healthy little girl." 

Harry grinned and looked over at Severus, "See, she was agreeing with us the other day," He laughed. "What are the results of all your tests?" 

Elizabeth sighed and gave the two a wary smile, "There's good news and some bad news." Harry's stomach dropped, "Your pregnancy has been well, I can see that from my scans that you have taken care of your baby so far but that is not my concerns. Have you suffered a history of neglect and abuse?" Harry flinched and Elizabeth frowned, "There are signs of malnourishment and abuse from your childhood." 

Severus was studying him hard and Harry didn't have to look at him to know. He could feel his eyes boring into him. 

"...Do I have to answer that?" 

"You don't need to go in-depth about it, but a simple yes or no answer will do for now." Elizabeth said with a soft and reassuring smile. 

Harry snuck a glance at Severus, "I-I did, from my relatives up until I found out I was pregnant." 

She nodded and conjured a pencil to write something down on the stack of parchment, "Alright. You have a few broken robs and a broken leg that healed wrong when you were younger. I don't advise it for now, but after you have had your baby I would advise you to go to a hospital to get them rebroken to heal correctly to avoid future complications," Both Harry and Severus nodded, "Your malnourishment has stunted your growth and you probably won't get any taller save an inch or two. I will order you nourishment potions for the rest of your pregnancy to help both your baby's and your health through the final trimester." She shuffled through the papers, "Do you know if you wish to give birth at home or in a hospital?" 

Harry looked to Severus for the answer, "Can you make sure no one would recognize or know who we are at a local hospital?" 

Elizabeth grinned, "Of course I can, that is no problem." 

"Then I believe it would be safer to go to a hospital." Severus stated and Harry nodded. 

"Can I get a picture of the scan? I wanted to send it to my friends." Harry spoke up suddenly as he noticed the healer putting the papers away in the bag she brought with her. 

"Of course! How many copies do you want?" She asked brightly as she poised her wand once again. 

"Um, I know I want one, I'm sure Severus does, uh," Harry mental tallied who all he wished to send them too. There was McGonagall, Ron and Hermione, Molly, and if he was allowed to tell Sirius and Remus where he was, he would like to give them a copy. "Can I have eight?" 

"You must have a large family," She giggled and with an elegant swish of her wrist, a stack of little squared photographs appeared in her hand. They looked like muggle polaroid pictures, but of course these moved. 

Elizabeth canceled the scan spell to Harry could sit up and look at the pictures. 

Harry slipped his jumper back over his head before he took the photos and smiled as he tried to hold back his tears, "I can't believe this is my baby," He whispered, handing one to Severus who now stood beside the healer. 

Elizabeth let the two soak up the pictures before she spoke up again, "I want to come back in two weeks to see if the potions do what they are supposed to. They should help you catch up and gain a little more weight on your skinny bones too," Harry blushed and looked away from the girl, "Did you have any questions for me?" 

Harry glanced between Elizabeth and Severus in uncertainty, "Um..." 

"I'll let you have some privacy," Severus said as he sensed Harry's apprehension of speaking and left the two in the room, taking his photo with him.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me without his ears?" She mused with a gentle smile.

Harry gave a sheepish look and nodded, "Um... I've never really had a high libido as most guys my age do, I mean aside from time around my heats. What I mean is if it's not near my heat, I don't really have a libido," Harry rushed out with blush, "But I've noticed it has seemed to increase? Is that normal?" 

Harry's blush burned hotter as he heard the witch giggle at his question, "Yes, that is perfectly normal and you have nothing to worry about. If it gets to be too much, you won't hurt the baby if you masturbate by using your fingers or toys, or if you and your partner are feeling intimate, as long as you take it slow you can have sex." Harry couldn't explain how embarrassed her felt by listening to her explanation, "But I would refrain from penetrative sex after your enter your third trimester at 28 weeks. You are at your 26th or so week right now, so it should be fine." The healer thought it was endearingly sweet and innocent that Harry would be flustered and embarrassed to ask such a question. It was a refreshing change. 

"A-Alright." Was all Harry could say. 

"Was there anything else you were concerned about?" 

"No not really, you should probably ask Severus thought before you leave," He said as he followed the girl out of the room and back to the living room where Severus was sitting. 

Harry not-so-subtly avoided the professor's eye as Severus looked at him curiously. 

"Is everything alright?" He asked slowly. 

"Everything is doing wonderfully," Elizabeth said with a grin, "Did you have any questions before I pop out?" 

"When will Harry's potions arrive? And can we trust the person who brewed them?" He said sharply. 

Elizabeth was taken back by the tone and looked over at Harry for an explanation, "Severus is a potion's master so he is very particular about other people brewing something for either him or I. That's all. We are trying to get a lab set up in the basement so he can relax and brew anything we need, rather than buying potions from elsewhere." 

The basement was actually magically added per Harry's suggestion. Severus seemed to be itching to do more than read in their little house. 

"Oh, yes I can understand that. You can trust this person, he is my husband after all and they will arrive in two or so days, three tops," She said with glee, "Anything else?" 

"I know those horrendous cravings are normal, but when should I get nervous when Harry makes a request for dinner? I'm not sure I can stand another request of caramelized onions with strawberries and cream," Severus grimaced. 

"Even though his cravings are bizarre, they are completely normal and you shouldn't be worried. As long as he is getting three full meals a day and a few snacks, everything should be fine." 

"When do you think he will be due?" Severus asked as his eyes darted to Harry's stomach, "His heat was at the beginning of July, we assumed some time in late spring." 

Elizabeth nodded, "That sounds about right," She shuffled through her bag to pull out one of the papers from Harry's scan out, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you our due date," She laughed, "The scan says he should be due around the fourth of April." 

Harry smiled and placed a hand on his stomach.

Severus nodded, "I believe that is all I wished to ask, did you have any more Harry?" Harry shook his head, "Then I believe that is all. Thank you for coming out today and taking such drastic measures for secrecy." 

Elizabeth gave the two a bright smile, "Don't worry about it, really. I am more than happy to help an expecting couple," Neither of them corrected her since they didn't really know _what_ they were to one another, "I believe you said something in your letter about coming up with fake names? May I have them so if I have to make something up about these home visits." 

"I believe Harry has chosen the name Jamie Owen and for me I chose Tobias Prince." Severus stated. 

"Noted. Thank you, I hope you have a wonderful day and I'll see you both in two weeks." With that, the witch showed herself out and apperated outside of their wards. Severus put them up only a few days ago. 

Just like he said last week, Harry stopped using his scent blocking cream which meant the alpha could smell every change in Harry by just as his scent. Just like now. 

Harry was nervous, the healer's previous words were running through his head. He wasn't sure what was between himself and Severus. They were expecting parents, but was there any relationship there besides their old teacher-student one?

Severus made his way into the kitchen to prepare the two of them a light lunch and Harry didn't realize he followed until he was tasked to making tea. 

They worked in silence until Severus set their plates down on the table and broke the silence, "Is there something bothering you, Harry?" 

Harry's chewing froze at the other's words. He did have something bothering him, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it. 

But he knew he needed to, "Um... What are we?" He asked quietly. 

Severus stared at the boy for a while. The was certainly not what he expected, but he knew it would come up eventually. Better sooner rather than later he supposed. 

The older male thought about his answer carefully. The stressed scent coming from the omega were obviously unintentional, but it just fueled the alpha inside of him to be careful with his words. He didn't want to stress the expecting omega too much more. 

"What do you want us to be?" He said just as softly, "I am willing to be an active role in our child's life, but if you want me to still treat you as my student or my junior, I will abide by your request to do so," He took a deep breath, "But- but if you want a _relationship_ with me, I will work hard to give that to you-- To give you an alpha and partner to be proud of, the father out child deserves, I will give you all of that. I'll be whoever you wish for me to be." 

Harry's lip quivered at the proclamation, he really hated how sensitive his emotions were being during his pregnancy. He never thought something so sweet and genuine would come from his mouth. 

"I want a relationship," He said far too quickly for his liking, "But I thought you still saw me as a student, even after the baby and everything. I thought I was being selfish for wanting one." He added in a softer tone. "I mean, who would even want an omega like me? I've been beaten and abused and a bounty on my head for my death. Who would want that?" 

"Don't say that Harry," Severus said as he quickly kneeled by the omega's side, "You are plenty desirable, more so than you think. If you weren't, don't you think I could have held back during your heat?" He said with a quirk on an eyebrow that made Harry blush at the mere mention of his last heat, "Everything about you has enticed me. Though I do admit you are far younger than the partners I have pursued in my past, but that doesn't deter me, you are too mature for your age. So innocent and aged all in one and in all the right places." 

"But-" 

"No, there are no 'but's," Severus gently placed his hands on Harry's swollen stomach and smiled as a foot pressed into his hand, "You are a treasure, and I am so sorry for all you have endured in your short life. You shouldn't have been in this war at all, and I'm sorry everyone has lied to you and now you're suffering because of the deceit. But now- now you have a chance for a somewhat normal life, with a child, and me," He added a bit self-deprecatingly, "I may not be the ideal alpha, but I will do everything to give you and our baby a happy life." 

Harry was silently crying now, the tears just falling down his cheeks. Severus would have been worried if it wasn't for the fact Harry's scent wasn't annoyed or distressed again, it was back to his natural sweet floral scent that was stronger than it has ever been, and more fruity since his pregnancy. 

He was happy. 

Harry cupped Severus' cheek and gave him a teary smile, "Really?" 

Severus couldn't help but huff out a laugh at the small voice, "Yes really. I was actually more afraid I was too old for you. I am- was your teacher and it seemed so inappropriate to pursue a student. I felt like a creep for suddenly finding you attractive and rather pleasant to be around. I felt small and worthless that I took away more of your childhood for having to give birth at such a young age. I'm old enough to be your father." He added in a hushed tone. 

Harry was ready to protest all of what Severus had said but the man held his hand up to stop him, "But you're none of that." Harry said anyway. 

"I suppose, but that was what plagued me. But now that I know you wish for something more, I don't feel like that. I feel honored and privileged that you would want all of that from me. I want this just as much as you."

"Will you still be your uptight arse you were before?" Harry asked with a wider smile that made Severus roll his eyes. 

"The only thing I will change about myself is the time I will put into you, but I will _try_ to work on my terrible personality," He said with his own crooked smile. 

"You don't need to change too much," Harry said and hastily wiped his cheeks, "I would miss your snarky quips," He said and paused and brought his hand back to the man's cheek, "Can I kiss you?" 

Severus took in a sharp breath, "Only if you want." 

Harry nodded and gently tugged Severus's face towards his to press his lips against the others. 

It wasn't like any of the kisses Harry remembered from their time shared during his heat. Then it was all aggressive and needy. Now it was sweet and languid, and better than any kiss Harry can remember. 

Nothing could compare to it. 

Harry's eyes slid shut as Severus pressed into the kiss and slid a hand behind his back and into his hair, Harry wrapped his arms around See's shoulders in return. 

Their lips parted and met in perfect unison. It was as if they were made for one another. Harry's fuller lips slotted flawlessly against Severus's thinner ones and moved as one. 

Harry knew he was getting too heated from their kiss, so he pulled back. While he was more than happy with their development as a real couple now, he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to go much further yet, and Severus seemed to sense that. 

"You should finish eating," Severus said as pecked Harry's lips one last time before he slid into the chair beside him, "You're eating for two after all." 

There was a dopey grin on Harry's face as he nodded and did just as he was asked, "Right," He chewed a bite of the light pasta Severus prepared for them slowly before a light went off, "We need to think of a name for her." 

Severus smiled, "I suppose we do, did you have anything in mind?" 

"I always thought I would name my first daughter after my mom," He started, "But I don't know now. Did you have any ideas?" He asked quickly getting out the fog the kiss brought forth. 

"I wouldn't be against naming her Lily, your mother was my best friend when we were children," The older mused. 

Harry's eyes lit up at the new information, "Were you really? Will you tell me about her later? Everyone talks of my dad, but no body really mentions her." 

"Of course, I'll tell you whatever you wish to know," Severus agreed. 

"I want her first name to be Lily then," Harry said firmly and took a sip of his tea. 

Severus smiled and nodded, "Lily it is." 

\--

Later that day Harry prepared letters for everyone to go along with the scan of Lily. They all said the same thing, except the names were changed for each person. The only one's who was its own was Harry's letter to Professor McGonagall. 

- __  
'Dear Professor McGonagall,  
Here is the promised picture of the baby. It's going to be a girl, just as we expected it to be.  
Severus and I decided on the name Lily, for my mum. Do you think she would have liked the fact her granddaughter was named after her? I like to think she would.  
The healer said she is perfectly healthy, and so am I despite being a bit skinner than she would like. She has me on an extensive diet because of it. The due date is around April 4th.  
I really miss seeing you everyday. I miss Transfiguration and Quidditch and, surprisingly, I miss History of Magic. I know you were only my head of house and one of my teachers, but you were one of my favorites and I always cherished your place in my life. You were the only one to treat me as just another student besides the fact I was the 'chosen one' and everything else surrounding me.  
I know it's a lot to ask, but do you think you could try to be there for Lily's birth? I would like to have Ron and Hermione there, but I know they wouldn't be very discreet in my delicate situation, but I would like you to be there. Of course you don't have to, but if you could, I'd like it.  
Thank you for everything you have done for me.  
love, Harry.'  
-

Dumbledore had bewitched their mailbox to work as a two-way portal that was much bigger on the inside so they could send packages. The letters placed inside the mailbox would disappear and appear in Dumbledore's half of the portal, which was a box he said in his letter. 

Severus put Harry's letters into the mailbox for him, seeing there was a storm rolling and Severus didn't want to risk Harry slipping on the ice. 

"I noticed you taking a long time with your letter to Minerva," Severus said as the two of them were curled up on the couch under Harry's heating blanket. 

"I wanted her's to be special," Harry said simply, "And I asked if she could find a way to be here for the birth." 

Severus inclined his head towards Harry in questioning, "Why did you do that?" 

"She means a lot to me, I wanted her to be there," Harry shrugged, "How do you like the name Lily Luna?" He added to change the subject. 

"Luna as in that little blonde Ravenclaw?" Severus asked with an arched brow. 

"Yep," Harry smiled, "She got me, more so than Hermione and Ron do, and I get her. She also told me good luck and to stay safe, and to be open for change before we left for Christmas break. I think she knew something was up." 

"I've always had a strong inclination that she had some sheer blood in her. But the name, I think it's perfect." 

Harry smiled and leaned his head back on Severus's chest. 

The two stayed like that well into the night, the two falling asleep just as the storm rolled in and took out their muggle electricity. 

Sometime around two in the morning, Severus carried a sleeping Harry into his own bed. Severus eased Harry under the covers gently and went to the living room to fetch his heat blanket to lay over top the duvet. 

"Lay with me?" Harry said through sleep heavy eyes, "Just f'r t'night," He slurred, already falling back to sleep. 

Severus paused, he could have just left seeing as the younger was already asleep, but the alpha just couldn't do that to the boy. 

So he peeled over the heavy winter sweater he was wearing to just his undershirt before he carefully slid under the covers beside Harry. 

Severus didn't think he hasn't slept that well in years as he did that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, yes i am alive and am sorry for the lack of updates on this fic and my other fics.   
> um, i've just kind of been going through a lot? stuff that i would rather not explain on here, but i wouldn't have uploaded this fic tbh if i didnt get a burst of inspiration yesterday while playing destiny funnily haha, anyways,   
> enjoy 4.2k words and some half-assed smut yo

The first morning Harry and Severus woke up together, it was not as awkward as Harry had first thought. Well, Harry woke up as Severus closed the bedroom door behind him as he left. 

He only vaguely remembered asking Severus to stay with him, but he was so glad he did. The blizzard that swept through the night made their little cottage cold, and even with the wards and the magic keeping their house warmer than any muggle means would, it was still chilly and having another body laying next to you kept the bed warm. 

Harry smiled to himself as he stretched and got out of bed. He could see this working out. 

But then, the next three days, every time Harry asked Severus to sleep with him the older wizard hesitated. He always hesitated and left before Harry woke. It was saddening to Harry to say the least. 

So on that third day, Harry decided to say something about it. 

Severus's potions lab was finished, and for the majority of the days he has been owling in orders of potions ingredients and brewing nonstop. He insisted on brewing everything they would need, except the nutritional potions the healer had already sent Harry. 

Harry liked spending time with Severus in his potions lab when he was brewing the safer stuff that wouldn't harm him or the baby, either reading or owling orders in for the baby. Severus had also decided to take it upon himself to start making Harry study so he could eventually take his OWLs and NEWTs. 

But today, his routine would disrupt.

Most of the day he spent in the nursery putting away clothes he had ordered for the baby, some even picked out by Severus. Harry was certainly surprised but the little duck onesie Severus discreetly said he thought was cute the other day. He also received replies from everyone, in one letter, that he took his time reading. 

- _  
Harry, I know I have to keep this short, but I do have to say I cannot believe you would keep something like this from us! We would have supported you through this whole thing. I understand that you needed to hide it all to keep the situation legit and full proof, but I can't explain how scared everyone was. The baby looks so healthy, and I am so happy you are finally getting the family you always wished for, and I hope everything works out for you. You had so much on your shoulders, and I'm glad you are out of this ridiculous war. I know it will come to an end soon. I love you Harry, don't for get that. - Hermione_

 _Mate, I don't really know what to say, other than I can't believe the old Dungeon Bat knocked you up,_ (Harry couldn't stop the snort that left his mouth at that comment) _But I am happy for you, and I will support you as long as you are happy. Mum and Dad send their love, and that Mum is already knitting things for the baby so be warned for the influx of knitted items you will receive. Mum also said that she misses you and to never give her a fright like that again. All I can really say is to stay safe. Please. I know I don't say it often, but are more than my best friend, you're my brother and I love you too. - Ron_

_Pup, I am so sorry couldn't stop this from happening. I wish there could have been a way to stop your disgusting relatives from doing that to you. I am so happy you are excited for the baby despite the place where she has come from, but I just wish it could have come in a different light. And for you, I will try my best to accept Severus as a permanent fixture in your and my life. Remus and I have already accepted the roles of doting on out honorary granddaughter, so expect her to be spoiled from us. I'm apparently taking up too much parchment and we have to say my goodbyes. We love you Harry, don't forget that. - Sirius and Remus_

_Harry,_ (Harry could hear the sorrow in his Head of House's elegant handwriting.) _I am sure your mother would be very proud of you right now, and all that you have done and continue to do. To your questions, The Headmaster and I believe we could make it happen for me to be there for the birth, if she doesn't decide to arrive on time and not early, but I will try my hardest to be there for you. Please take this time away from the war to worry about yourself for once, you certainly deserve it the most. I hope to hear from you again, - Minerva McGonagall_  
-

Harry really wished he could be _home_ with them. He didn't fight the tears, he couldn't. He wasn't worried with Severus scenting the pain he was feeling, he was brewing all the way down in the basement. 

He couldn't explain how much he missed his family. 

\--

After dinner, Harry decided to broach the subject he had been thinking about all day. They were in the living room listening to the muggle radio Harry insisted on buying and converting to run on magic when Harry spoke up. 

"Can we have sex?" 

Harry was shocked he had it in him, that he could be so blunt. It wasn't like him, at least recently it hasn't been. He just kept his eyes down at the baby catalog he was reading, ignoring the horrified noise his professor made to his question. 

Severus didn't even know how to respond to such a straightforward question. With how shy Harry had still been during his heat, even while his body was eagerly demanding sex, he was to hesitant with his noises and requests. Nothing at all like the question that just flew from his mouth. 

"What?" Was all he could respond with. 

"We don't have to, but I'd like to. I know I'm probably not all that attractive right now with my stomach but," Harry trailed off, "When I spoke to Elizabeth alone, that's what I asked about. I didn't really have a libido before, but recently I have found myself to get riled up pretty easily, I wanted to know if it was normal. She said I could have sex, as long as it was slow." 

Suddenly there were images of Harry sprawled out beneath him when he was in heat. His face flushed and so unsure, but still so enticing and needy as he tied the boy with his knot. Severus was enraptured with the imagine when he bred the boy, and yet still so ashamed for feeling so. 

And now here was the boy asking for sex out of no where, and Severus wanted to see that face again. 

"...Are you sure?" 

Harry's head shot up the hint of hope in the wizard's voice. 

He blushed and gave a jerky nod, not expecting the Potions Master to agree. Well, he assumed he was agreeing. 

There was a pause of silence before Severus shut the book of runes he was reading and set it aside before standing to his full height to offer his hand to the younger wizard still sitting stunned on the love seat. 

Without hesitation Harry took the outstretched hand, letting the catalog fall from his lap and followed him out of the room, not at all surprised he was lead to Severus's room rather than his own. 

Once the door was shut, Severus gently cradled Harry's head and dipped down to press a chaste kiss to the boy's lips. 

Harry reached up to grip the front of his robes and slid his eyes shut at the kiss, a whine leaving his lips as Severus moved away. 

The chuckle he received at his actions made Harry flush red and made warmth bloom within him. Then he was gently pulled towards the bed where he readily sat on and scooted back to make room for the taller man. 

"Is this ok?" Severus asked as he settled between his legs and slowly started taking off his outer robes before he started on Harry's clothing, wanting everything done of Harry's terms, not wanting to push him into anything. 

Harry nodded, more confident this time, "Yeah," He said as he reached to help Severus by pulling his oversized over his head. He had taken to wearing everything two sizes to big because he refused to buy maternity clothing, saying they were hideous. 

Not wanting to hurt Harry or make him uncomfortable, Severus decided to spell away the rest of their clothing, making the younger gasp as the chilled air hit his skin. 

Harry pulled him into another kiss, this one deeper and not as innocent as the chaste one they shared before. A high moan was swallowed by Severus as he easily dominated the kiss as his hands roamed every inch of Harry's skin. A spike of arousal filled the air around them as Harry took everything Severus was giving him. 

"You are still as attractive as you were before," Severus said as he pressed a kiss to the scent gland on Harry's neck, making the omega whimper, "Maybe more so now that it's _my_ child that you are carrying." 

Harry couldn't help the small giggle that left him, only to sigh as Severus rubbed his thighs and laved at his neck, "Do I need to be worried of a pregnancy kink?" 

Harry grinned at the scoff he received, smiling broadly at Severus as he sat up, "It is merely an instinctual pleasure that my genes are being passed on." He protested. 

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Harry mused. 

Severus growled and that instantly shut Harry up with a pitiful whimper of pleasure at the noise. 

"I don't have some 'pregnancy kink' as you say," Severus starts in a leisured voice, fondly rubbing Harry's swelled abdomen before suddenly stroking his length between his legs, "But I will warn you that now the prospect of children is solid in my, our, future, I don't think I will be satisfied with just one." 

Harry let out a shuddered breath, his legs quivering in pleasure, "I want at least three, but I always wanted ten," Harry panted.

Severus smiled at the sweet admission, finding the statement endearing, "I'll give you twenty," And kissed the little omega soundly again. 

Harry buried his hands in Severus's long hair, tugging gently as he fought the moans that were being milked from him. He could already feel himself getting wet and leaking with slick. It didn't help Severus let go of himself slightly by letting his scent completely envelop the omega. 

At a rather harsh tug at his length, Harry whined and arched off the bed as much as he could with his stomach, "I-I want you inside me." He asked breathlessly. 

Severus wordlessly summoned a jar of lubricant at Harry's request. 

Harry watched entranced as Severus dipped his fingers in the jar, spreading his legs unconsciously in anticipation. 

"I'm going to stretch you open on your back, but I think it will be more comfortable for you to lay on your side and enter from behind or for you to ride me, which ever you prefer." He stated as he gently prodded Harry's entrance, "Already so wet, are you?" He mused as he felt Harry relax enough for him to push a single finger in. 

Harry let out a shuddered sigh, and froze when he realized this was their first _real_ time having sex, because to him his heat didn't count. 

"Am I hurting you?" He asked hesitantly, stilling his hand. 

The younger shook his head, "No," He ground his hips in effort to get Snape to move again, "Would this be considered our first time?" He asked quietly. 

Severus sluggishly started thrusting his finger again, with how wet Harry was already he easily slid a second finger in beside the first. 

"I suppose it could be," Severus couldn't help the smirk that lifted to his face, "You did seem rather preoccupied during our last time, isn't that right?" Harry couldn't help the blush that surfaced at the light teasing tone, "You were far more concerned with getting my knot than anything else." 

A moan of embarrassment followed as Harry hid his blossoming red face behind his hands. 

"You were so endearingly shy, even as you acted upon the most primal instincts your heat demanded," Severus added and gently scissored his fingers to work a third finger inside, "Even now you are so innocent." 

"I'm going to die of embarrassment," Harry whined pitifully. 

"I doubt that," He said coaxing more sweet moans and mewls as he rubbed Harry's prostate and worked a third digit in, "is this ok?" 

All Harry could comprehend as a response was a nod and a jerk of his hips. 

The potions master took his time opening Harry up for many reasons. One of course being because he didn't want to harm the boy or their unborn child, but also because he enjoyed the intimacy of doing such an act for a partner. He liked the sounds he milked from Harry and the way he felt beneath and and around his fingers. 

When he believed that Harry was opened enough to his standard, "How do you want me to do this?" He asked. 

Harry forced his jumbled mind to form coherent thoughts to answer the man, "I want to ride you," His voice wavered with arousal, "So I can go slow." He added, feeling a bit embarrassed to say such a thing and needing to explain himself. 

Severus nodded and helped Harry sit up as he rested against the headboard and maneuvered the younger on his lap, "Alright so far?" 

Harry nodded and used Severus's shoulders to balance himself, and reached behind him to guide his length to his throughly stretch arsehole. He sank down slowly, too scared to simply drop down on the hard length, but going to slow was torture for both himself and Severus. 

The older wizard has his hands on Harry's sides to both steady the omega, as well as to restrain himself for shoving himself into the warmth that was Harry. 

And when Harry was finally seated in his lap and finally moved, they were both in heaven. Severus couldn't hold back the satisfied groan at the actions. 

Harry was so warm and tight despite his omega body making him more lubricated than needed to stretch to accommodate Severus's length. And Severus, he stretched Harry so perfectly and filled him in a way that immediately was sating the burn of arousal that had been haunting Harry for the past few days. 

Harry couldn't wait to not be pregnant to see how Severus would control things in the bedroom. He was so gentle with him during his heat, but he still saw the blaze of hunger and arousal of something _more_ every time Harry begged to be knotted. He couldn't wait, but he did suppose these slow times are enough right now. 

Every other rise and fall of his hips, Harry ground down against Severus. If he couldn't slam and impale himself on Severus's hard cock, he'd at least make sure he felt every inch of the man's length. 

Their pheromones spiked as Harry sped up the slightest as he felt himself coming to his end, "Severus-" He whined, digging his nails into the man's shoulders. 

Severus snaked a hand between their bodies to loosely wank Harry in time as he thrusted up inside of Harry, meeting his hips half way. 

Without any warning, save the way Harry's breath hitched, the omega came with a soft moan of his partner's name. Severus came not long after, only being able to take so much with Harry's walls tightening around his shaft and the instinctual hum of bring Harry to his peak. 

Harry buried his head in the other's neck as he tried getting ahold of his breathing and heart rate, his omega humming in pleasure at the alpha's seed that was hot inside of him, despite already being very pregnant. 

"Thank you," Harry whispered, not being able to look at the other man at the moment.

Severus lazily rubbed Harry's lower back, his own heart rate thrumming at their mutual ecstasy and intimacy. He didn't quite know how to respond to the softly spoken words. 

Eventually, "...You're welcome, Harry," He whispered back with a light press of his lips to Harry's temple, "I think it would be the best for the both of us for you to move into my room. From now on that is, no more rotating between own bedrooms, we need to make this solid if you really wish for a true relationship to form between us." 

He felt Harry relax against him as well as heard a sigh, "I'd like to share a room and bed permanently with you. We can make my room a guest room." 

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Severus agreed, "We need to get cleaned up before you sleep." 

"But I don't wanna," Harry whined childishly, "You're warm, I don't want to move." 

"I'm sorry, but I can't exactly stay buried in your arse, even if I wished to," Severus said, chuckling at how Harry's cheeks and ears reddened at his comment. Slowly the boy lifted himself up from his lap, a strange expression taking over his features as he felt Severus's cum leak from him. 

"I'll spell us clean for the night, but at the bare minimum we will need to wash in the morning." Severus compromised as he reached for his robes that concealed his wand. 

"That sounds better," Harry agreed, "I'm tired." 

Severus didn't even try to suppress the smile that came to lips at the younger male. He was surprising himself at how open he was to being charmed by the little omega. He could fall in love with Harry. Easily. 

He cast as silent _Scourgify_ on the two of them before tucking them both in. Harry fell asleep practically seconds after he pressed a kiss to Severus' cheek with a soft 'g'night'. 

They both had a well rested night. Better than the nights before. 

\--

"The Headmaster believes that you are a horcrux." Severus stated plainly at the kitchen table as they ate. 

Severus didn't read the mail that came for him yesterday, too busy preparing potions and balms and other things down in his lab. 

"Do you know what a horcrux is?" He asked as he reread over the letter for a third time. 

Harry bit his lip as his blood rushed cold at the mere thought of the statement being true, "It's when one splits their soul?" 

"Roughly that is the idea," The older wizard said as handed the letter to Harry for him to read, "He believes The Dark Lord accidentally created on the night your parents died, your mother being the sacrifice for the ritual to even happen." 

"But... How?" 

"The shard of Voldemort's soul somehow must have attached itself to you that night," He rubbed his eyes, "-and if this is true then it explains why he has this telepathic ability with you and your parseltongue. As well as the fact you are in pain whenever he touches you."

Harry acknowledged Severus's words as he read the letter. He read how Dumbledore was going to gather all of Voldemort's horcuxes to destroy them, and thus destroy the shards of soul that was housed within the objects. He planned to take Hermione, Ron, and Neville with him as they all had characteristics that would aid in the hunt. He would be staging his death in order to go on this hunt. 

"...If he plans on destroying the other horcuxes, how do we destroy the part inside of me?" Harry asked carefully, simply staring at the sheet of parchment. He was disgusted with the news he housed a part of Voldemort, he felt violated and unnerved at the whole thing. 

"One definite way would be to kill you," Severus said bluntly, not letting the panic show on his face at the horrified expression Harry gave him as he hastily added, "But the Headmaster has a theory of another way. We could bond. Not the way two people would do so in our modern ways, but the way the older wizarding ways called for when Alpha, Beta, and Omega dynamics first arrived in our evolution." 

Sensing, and seeing, the confusion cross Harry's face he explained, "In the olden ways, a witch and wizard, or two wizards in our case, would bond in a more primal way than we know today. There was no fuss for a ceremony and decretive ribbons and spell casting. They simply took vows in the middle of an omega's or beta's heat. But not just any heat, it only works when their beta or alpha counterpart is triggered into a rut. It's the sync of the cycles that allows the bond to happen. It changes the wizards dynamic, meaning their scent would change to reflect their bonding, as well as a telepathic ability would form between the wizards. Their souls and magic would also merge in a few ways, meaning that the two would be more powerful together rather than apart, and could be seen as one magical core, one soul, shared between two individuals than them having their own. Though this is a rough gist, I hope you understand the majority of what I have said." 

Harry slowly nodded, "I think I understand, it's a lot, but I think I do. But how does this help with the horcrux?" 

"If we were to go this route, the bond that would be formed between the two of us would basically eject the shard of soul that isn't supposed to be there because the bond would form between our magic, not the piece of Voldemort within you." Severus paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, "I believe that it would be more painful for you if it were to work, but besides that, there should be no other complications." 

Harry took a while to digest all of this information. It was so much information, so much _heavy_ information. Basically, this was his only choice if he wants to live a longer life, but it may not work. 

But that wasn't the part that worried him. He was worried if Severus even _wanted_ to bond with him. 

He had to ask. 

"Would you even, you know, want to bond with me? I would assume it would happen after Lily is born, because it will take a while for my heat to cycle back, but... Would you want to? To be tied to me forever?" Harry asked not looking at the professor. 

"Is that all you are worried about?" Severus asked slowly, placing a large warm hand over Harry's that still gripped the letter. 

Harry nodded, "Y-Yeah.." 

"I'd be more than happy to call you my mate, my husband, Harry. I wasn't lying last night when I promised more children. I want a future with you. Though I refused to even think of the possibility before, it's all I can think about now." 

Harry warmed at the words Severus said and slowly met his emerald eyes with Severus' obsidian ones. 

"The moment one of my heats sync with your ruts, I want to bond with you," Harry said confidently, "But, I do request that with however long it takes, can we use protection? I don't want another baby so soon after Lily." 

Severus chuckled at Harry's request, "Of course. That is perfectly fine with me." 

Harry smiled, "Ok, ok..." 

"I'll write Albus about what you have chosen. As well as see if there is anything we can do from our end, even though I am positive he won't tell us if he needed something from you or I." 

The younger gave him another nod, "Can you also ask if I can tell Neville and Luna about everything? I'm sure they may know something, but I'd like them to know the whole story." 

"I will, why don't you go rest and take it easy for the day. This kind of news isn't something to take lightly." Severus said in a loving tone. He was really worried with how Harry taking this. It was a scary thought, to have someone else's soul inside of you along with your own. And though Harry seemed calm, he was afraid it was all a show so he wouldn't worry about the younger. 

"I think I'll go through the packages I go from the baby catalog and take a nap." Harry stated as he stood from the table and put his dishes in the sink, "And I'll be fine. I'm just kind of numb right now," He added as he noticed the look that crossed Severus's face, "If I need to talk, I'll come find you." And he went off to the nursery.

"It's as if we already have a connection." Severus mused softly as he gather the letter Harry left on the table and headed down to his lab. 

Hopefully this was the last surprise that would surface.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after this chapter, there will be only one or two left!!  
> [idk if im going to make their bonding and epilogue in one chapter or not ahhhhh]

When Elizabeth arrived a week and a half later for her second house visit, she was ready to get down to business. 

She happily made newer pictures of little Lily, but as soon as she finished the scan, confirming that both of her patients were healthy but still wished for Harry to take the nutrition potions, she sat Harry and Severus down to 'chat'. 

"Harry," She started, giving the two a guarded smile, "Though in your current state you are healthy, for your future to be just as bright, I need you to tell me what happened during your childhood. Not just the physical abuse that has left scars, but the mental abuse I'm sure you experienced as well." 

Harry didn't look at the woman as she spoke. Throughout the last few days, he had been bracing himself for this confrontation, but he was still unprepared to talk about his experience while living with his relatives. He didn't know how to come about it, he didn't really want to say anything about his path to her or Severus. 

"Maybe I can give you a place to start," Elizabeth said after a few minutes of silence, shooting Severus a look the older wizard didn't quite understand, but before she could speak, Harry spoke. 

"I wasn't exactly liked in my aunt's house. None of them liked me. They saw me as a burden, as a chore to 'take care of me', not that they did. I didn't really know what my given name was until I started school, but even then I thought 'freak' and 'boy' was how I was supposed to be addressed. My bedroom was the broom cupboard underneath the stairs until I received my Hogwarts letter, but the bedroom they moved me to wasn't much better than the cupboard," 

Harry paused to look up at Elizabeth's carefully schooled neutral expression, but even she couldn't help the slight furrow of her brow. He refused to look at the alpha beside him. 

"During my entire... _stay_ with them, I was treated no better than a house elf of an entitled pureblood family. It was only when I presented as an omega at the end of my fourth year did they let up some, but not much. Normally they didn't really feed me, well rather not enough for a boy my age, but they gave me a little more than before. They also cut down the amount of time I had to spend outside in the garden. They didn't stop with how they talked to me, however.

"When I got pregnant, Severus paid my aunt and uncle to feed me more and to stop having me do chores as it would be too much strain on my body as the baby develops. I'm not sure me, or the baby, would have survived last summer if it wasn't for Severus. Vernon was particularly harsh before my heat.

"Anyways, that is the gist of my background. The broken ribs and leg you spoke of last time, I received in my aunt and uncles care. I'm also willing to have everything looked at after I give birth, even if my leg needs to be rebroken and aligned." Harry finished quickly and downed half of the glass of water he got for himself before Elizabeth sat the two of them down. 

Elizabeth nodded, digesting the information, but fully understanding that there was much more between the lines that Harry wasn't comfortable talking about right now. But this was good enough for right now. 

"Thank you, Harry, for opening up to me, and from the looks to Severus as well. When you are ready I would highly advise for you to seek a counselor or mind healer to work through your rough past. There is nothing wrong with simply speaking with someone to get things off your chest and with your history I believe it would be highly beneficial for you." The mediwitch said with a small smile, "Now, back to business!" She beamed, "You are in your 28th week of gestation and have just entered your third trimester. That being said I will be seeing you every week because of how delicate babies can be during this times for a wizard bearers." 

"What do you mean by delicate?" Harry asked. 

"This time tends to wear down the bearer more so than ever because the baby is just finishing its growth and getting ready for birth. You will become physically and magically, and more than likely mentally exhausted as well. You shouldn't have to worry about anything because of your stronger than normal magical core, but physically I am the more worried for you. Because of your history of malnourishment, I fear your body will drain easier. I suggest try eating more and resting whenever you can, and I don't believe I should sentence you to bed rest, but do take it easy if you leave the house." She explained. 

Harry nodded, "Alright, is there anything I should be worried about?" 

"I don't think so, you should be fine. I know I will be back every week to see you, but if you or Severus feel like you need to see me, for whatever reason, don't hesitate to floo me at the hospital or my personal residence if needed." 

"That should be necessary, but we do thank you for that," Severus thanked the witch on both his and Harry's behalf. 

"It's my job," Elizabeth said warmly, "Did either of you have any questions before I take my leave?" 

"Um..." Harry shot Severus a glance before he continued, "After Lily is born, what do I do for my heats? I mean, with Lily that is. Plus, we - uh, we want to bond the next time our heat and rut cycle syncs. For circumstances you may or may not know, we have to bond like people used to do in the old days." Harry's face was flushed with an embarrassed blush. He was only 15 after all, he was allowed to be embarrassed while talking about his heats. 

The witch gave him a bright smile, "That's wonderful news! I'm happy for the two of you," She beamed, "My parents bonded that way, so I am familiar with the meaning, as well as understand that this also has to do with the war, so there are no worries for not understanding." She added before answering Harry's question, "There are two things you can do with Lily during your heats. First off, I would love to offer my services as a babysitter for those times." 

"Oh, I couldn't ask that of you," Harry said with a worried look, "You're already doing so much." 

"Nonsense!" Elizabeth chided, "But let me explain the other option before I explain myself. You can also reserve a room at the Omega Clinic in town. They have a feature for couples that already have children that if they used the facility to spend their heats, a house elf is available to babysit for however long their heat lasts." She waited for Harry to nod before continuing, "Now there are many reasons why I am offering to babysit. One being I already know everything surrounding your pregnancy as well as other things that others may not understand. Another thing is, if you are planning to bond, it may be easier for you to do so in your own home, so you can nest properly. At the clinic, you don't have that luxury." 

"She's right, Harry," Severus said as Harry looked deep in thought, "Plus being so young, you shouldn't disrupt your instincts yet. Later, in a few years, it should be easier for you to go into heat in an unfamiliar place." 

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Harry said quietly, "I've never actually have been able to nest before, so I guess it would be safer for Elizabeth to take Lily." 

Severus barely suppressed a growl, knowing exactly why Harry said that. He wished he could personally murder his so-called 'family'. "I agree," Severus said, "That is if you are alright with that." He added towards the mediwitch. 

"Yes, it's more than fine, I am simply happy to help." She said with a smile, "My husband and I are actually looking to adopt soon, so this will be excellent practice for when we have our own little one." 

Harry returned her smile, "Well, that's all I had questions about." 

Elizabeth looked to Severus to see if he had any questions, and when there was confirmation that that was all, she gave Harry a warm hug, "Just hang in there Harry, soon enough, she'll be here and everything will be alright. I'll see you both next week." And with a farewell to the two of them, she flooed out. 

With everything have been addressed, Harry felt much more at ease. He didn't have to stress about what would happen with Lily during his heats, he wouldn't have to worry about his health issues concerning his horrible childhood for a while. So everything would be well for now. And that's all that mattered. 

\-- 

As the due date rapidly approached, Harry started to put together a bag of necessities that he would need to bring to the hospital. Clothes, toiletries, special pad he had gotten that Elizabeth said he would have to wear for a few days after the birth. Also during this time, Severus had noticed that Harry started talking more often to his belly or rather to Lily. Harry didn't seem to notice unless Severus pointed it out, or he felt his belly flutter with Lily's movements. 

Harry was going through his clothes as Severus was down in his potions lab working on the contraceptive potion that they would use during Harry's heat. When their cycle synced, the only thing they would be able to use would be a contraceptive spell on Severus and hoped it worked. They could be iffy sometimes. 

When Severus was done for the day it was nearing lunch, he didn't have much to do but to stir the potion a few times and add one ingredient before it set for the next twenty-four hours. He went to find Harry and found him seated on his knees in front of the dresser in their shared room, tees and trousers surrounding his being. 

"I really don't know what I should bring," He mused, "Though I'm sure once you're out, none of this will fit me anymore. I suppose I could ask your daddy to go out and get me a few things. Do you think he'll agree?" He asked as he rubbed his swollen stomach. 

Severus leaned against the doorframe as he watched and listen to Harry's conversation with their unborn daughter. He found the actions so endearing, and so _Harry_ that he had a hard time containing the fluttery feeling of adoration fill him towards the younger wizard. 

Harry sighed and started putting most of the trousers away, "The tees should be fine, but I will need at least one pair of sweats that will fit." 

"When did you wish for me to get you a pair?" Severus asked in a soft voice to prevent scaring Harry. 

It didn't help. 

Harry jumped slightly at the sudden voice, not expecting the words, "I was talking out loud again, wasn't I?" He asked after he let out an embarrassed laugh at being caught. 

Severus pushed off from the doorframe to help Harry stand up, gently chastising him for even sitting down on the floor in the first place when he knew he wouldn't be able to get up on his own. "I've told you before, there is nothing wrong with that. If I was concerned, I would let you know. But this," He said and placed a hand over Harry's stomach, smiling when he felt a little lump of pressure in response, "This is a wonderful thing to do because she listens to you, she will know your voice when she is born." He tilted Harry's chin up to press a sweet kiss against the younger's lips, "What kind of trousers did you want? Sweatpants?" 

Harry smiled into the kiss before Severus pulled away to speak, "If you don't mind, just any type of sweats, just something after I lose the extra inches from Lily." 

"Of course, I'll be back in less than an hour," Severus said and gave Harry one last kiss before he put on his winter robes and coat and left. 

\-- 

Lily was born two days after her due date on April 8th, 1996. She was a healthy baby at 19 inches long and weighing 7.8 pounds. She had a sparse mop of red hair that surprised both Harry and Severus and the normal dark blue eyes all infants had. Both Harry and Severus silently agreed they couldn't have picked a more perfect name for their little girl. After all, she inherited her grandmother's name, as well as her hair color.

Harry cried tears of joy when McGonagall walked into the room an hour after Harry was admitted to the hospital. He was already sweaty from the contractions and almost ready to hex Severus for doing this to him, but he was so happy to see the witch. Though he was surprised she was able to be there at all, she was only able to stay for an hour after Lily was born.

His labor took 10 hours, not nearly as long as Elizabeth and the other healers expected for his first child, but Harry was grateful for it not being a second longer. Because of this, they had Harry stay an extra night at the hospital just to make sure both he and Lily were in perfect health. 

"You're so beautiful," Harry cooed at the little girl in his arms as they waited for their discharge papers, "And I'm so happy you're finally here." 

Severus couldn't stop the smile that lifted his lips at the picture. He realized for the first time during Harry's labor how happy and content he felt. Yes, there was a war raging outside of their perfect little bubble, but that didn't faze him once. He didn't feel any guilt, he couldn't, especially when he had to think about his family now. 

"Of course she's beautiful," Severus said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You're her mother after all." 

Harry flushed at the compliment and scowled at the older wizard, "Oh shut up." 

"I'm only speaking the truth." 

After an hour of waiting for the discharge paperwork, Severus was seconds away from making a scene about the wait when the nurse walked in with a stack of papers and a quill for them, they left the hospital and went home. 

When they arrived home, all Harry and Severus could do was watch Lily as she left peacefully in her bassinet. 

"I'm so happy," Harry whispered, not daring to wake the little girl. 

Severus smiled, "So am I," He agreed before tugged Harry out of the room and towards their own, "You should let her sleep and get some rest yourself. I've already turned on the monitoring charm, so there is no way we won't know if she wakes up." 

Harry reluctantly agreed and let Severus help him undress and put on his pajamas even if it was in the middle of the day. 

After Harry was in their bed and under the blankets did Severus speak up again, "I'm going to respond to Dumbledore's latest letter, so you rest and try not to worry, if she wakes up, I will get her, alright?" 

The younger sighed dramatically, but nodded, "Alright." 

"Good," He said and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. 

"I love you," Harry said as Severus walked out of the room, making the older wizard stopped in his tracks. 

It was the first time Harry said that to Severus. Suddenly Severus' felt a warmth bloom in his chest at hearing those three little words that meant more than a library's worth of knowledge. 

Severus turned around and kissed Harry passionately but gentle due to Harry having just given birth. 

He rested his forehead against Harry's and stared at the boy because that was who he was, after all, just a boy who had to grow up way too fast. And yet, he was completely fine with that. Harry was truly a treasure Severus knew he never deserved. 

"I love you too Harry." 

The smile he got in return made every feel at peace with Severus. They could do this, together. 

They could live like this, with their family, and not worry about the war going on around them. Their part in the madness would be over the minute they were bonded and Harry no longer had a tie to the Dark Lord. 

This could work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand here it is!!!  
> so sorry for the long wait, i had a difficult time finding my muse after a bout of writer's block. even though i had the whole story blocked out, i couldnt find the right words to finish the story!!
> 
> i know the ending is kind of rushed, but like... oh well?? that's how i pictured the end lol 
> 
> there was so much more i wanted to put in this last chapter, but none of it pertained to the plot at all, so be on the lookout for side stories from this universe!!
> 
> anyways, i hope you all enjoy the end to this story!!
> 
> it's just under 5k words!!

Harry's heat cycle sprung back to life when Lily was almost eight months old. It was the first week of December, and Harry was now 16. 

It wasn't like a normal heat cycle he remembered at Hogwarts. There were no subtle cramps and head turns coming from alpha and beta classmates a few days before he felt the first real signs of his heat. There was none of that. 

Harry had a mere hour before he knew his heat would overtake his senses. 

He was feeding Lily when they started. Hot flashes and nasty cramps that sprung tears to Harry's eyes as the rippled through him. 

Severus came up from his potions lab at the first noise and scent of distress Harry made. He found Harry crying as he fed Lily, trying not to crush her as he tried to fold himself in half in order to ease the pain. 

He immediately fire-called Elizabeth, who immediately stepped through the floo to gather Lily and her things. 

Elizabeth took Lily as Severus gathered Lily's bottles and clothes as well as other necessities in her expandable diaper bag. He also added a few of her favorite toys. 

It took a total of ten minutes to get everything together, another ten for Harry's cramps to subside enough for him to say goodbye to Lily and for them to leave through the floo.

That first heat lasted only a day and a half. 

Elizabeth said when she dropped Lily off that it was normal. And said that the first few heats he experienced would be a bit irregular before they evened out to his normal 

"Everything about that was normal?" Harry asked again and bit his lip. Lily was cooing at the stuffed deer Severus hated in her bassinet, where they all were gathered. 

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, the little time you had before your heat started, as well as the short period of time your heat lasted for. That was all normal. Your heats should remain irregular for the next few heats as well. I also don't expect your cycles to sync until your heats have evened out." 

Harry nodded and let Severus see Elizabeth off after he asked how she was without them for a few days. 

The medi-witch was, of course, right. 

His next heat was four months later, just after Lily's first birthday, and lasted three days. The third two months later and lasted two and a half days. It was so irregular, it was wearing Harry out. But for every irregular heat, they used protection, and Harry felt closer to Severus during each heat. 

It took a year and a half for Harry's heats to level out to the normal three or so months apart. It was more than a relief. 

As ruts only occur once a year, sometimes two depending on the alpha, Harry had the benefit experiencing Severus' rut around February before Lily's first birthday. 

Ruts do not demand time away from the daily life of an alpha, though sometimes it could, it made the week a bit more difficult than it usually is. Severus was more agitated and snapped more easily at Harry for silly things that he late of course apologized. At night, Harry was more than willing to let Severus have his way with him. 

Harry had always wanted Severus to manhandle him a bit or be rough, but he was always too scared to voice his fantasy. Severus' rut took care of that. 

Severus couldn't help the roughness he gave Harry during his rut. He, of course, made sure Harry was adequately prepared, but he didn't go slow at all. 

He took Harry from behind and pounded him with all he had as if he wanted Harry to feel their lovemaking for days following their coupling. Which he did. 

Severus was so apologetic once they got through his week-long rut, asking Harry over and over if he was alright, if he hurt him, or if his words were too harsh. 

Harry shut him up when Harry colorfully explained how much he liked the ache in his arse when he sat down to feed Lily, or how he wished for Severus to take him against the wall again in the future. Harry saved it to his long-term memory when he watched Severus's face flush and eyes darkened. If they weren't doing laundry with Lily propped in her highchair just a few feet away, Harry was sure his wishes would be met right then and there. 

During his ruts, it was the only other time Severus could knot outside of Harry's own heats. Not that Harry minded this. Even though Harry wasn't as loose as he would be if he was in heat, he found out that his body excessively produced slick all the time, not just during his heats. 

Harry had noticed more often after Lily was born, that Severus could make him wet by just simply looking at him. More than once has Harry had to set Lily down in her playpen or bassinet or whatever was closest so he could go change his soiled pants. Severus loved this effect he had over Harry, he even went as far to buy Harry pads to wear when they went out, for the slight possibility that Harry's body decided to act up. 

It may or may not have happened once or twice when they were out and about the village. 

\-- 

At the end of April 1998, was when Harry's heats and Severus's ruts synced. 

It was a rather convenient time actually, as just a week prior, when Harry and Severus were prepping for his heat, they received a letter from Dumbledore that they have successfully destroyed all the Horcruxes, excluding Harry of course. Harry did wonder how they got Nagini away from Voldemort to kill it, however. 

The stars must have aligned because Severus didn't tell Harry that his rut was starting until Elizabeth left through the floo with a crying two-year-old Lily. That broke Harry's heart seeing her go. 

"Do you remember what to say?" Severus asked as he watched Harry put a few finishing touches on the nest he had created in their shared room. Even though Harry was already panting and sweating from the start of his heat, he had to make sure everything was perfect before he let him succumb to his heat. /

Severus couldn't help but smile at the assortment of things Harry had brought into their room for his nest. There was a cushion from the couch at the foot of the bed, various articles of Severus's clothing. He assumed they were also unwashed as Harry told him his scent calmed him. There was one of Lily's stuffed toys, one of her newborn onesies, there was also every single blanket they owned on the bed. 

It wasn't nearly as bad as the first time Harry nested, it felt as if their entire house was shoved into their little room. 

"I do," Harry breathed as he sighed and wiggled out of his shirt and crawled up onto the bed, "Do you?" He countered with a lopsided grin. 

"Of course," Severus said simply and shed his clothing as Harry did. 

"Is it normal for me to feel different because our cycles are syncing?" Harry asked as he finally got out of the muggle jeans he liked to wear. 

Severus nodded and gave Harry little butterfly kisses along his cheek and neck. "It is, you feel more coherent?" Harry nodded, "Yes, that is because of my rut. You'll only be like this when I am in a rut, you won't always feel like this during your heats. Are you ready?" 

With Harry's nod, Severus cast the contraceptive spell on himself, praying it held before he set his wand aside and gently kiss Harry. 

"You'll have to be on all fours for the bond, I have to bite the back of your neck." He said against the younger's lips.

Harry drew one of Severus's hands from his hip down to where slick was leaking from his hole, "Kiss me some more as you prepare me. It will make up for me not being able to see your face as we bond," Harry said with a smile, pressing his own kisses against the older wizard's cheek. 

Severus waited no time to press two fingers into Harry, swallowing his moans with his mouth, just as Harry demanded. He secretly enjoyed it when Harry was assertive with what he wanted in bed, even though the shy blushing boy was just as enticing.

It didn't take long to prepare Harry, he even whined at the loss of Severus' fingers as he withdrew them. "Turn over," Severus partially ordered as he nudged Harry's side to help him do just that. 

Harry was given only a brief warning in a brush of a hand at the small of his back before Severus thrust in. 

Severus started the bonding as soon as he started moving inside of Harry, promptly ignoring Harry's noises of pleasure as he focused on the words. 

The beginning of the bond was an ancient poem written in Latin, Severus had explained him the meaning of the poem, but Harry didn't bother learning the literal definition of the words Severus was whispering into his ear. 

Harry himself only had to memorize the end of the poem, which he also didn't bother wondering what it meant. He just needed to be true to the bond, want it wholeheartedly for it to work and for the bond to be strong. 

As soon as Harry finished speaking his part, he felt his magic uncoil from himself and seep out into the room and stretching out towards Severus's magic. 

When his magic finally decided to latch on to Severus's, he gasped. He couldn't explain the feeling of sharing another persons magic, but with Severus, knowing the outcome of this bond, it was beautiful. He felt whole.

Severus's hips sped up a fraction, he had to knot as he bit Harry for the bond to be sealed and finalized. 

Harry cradled a pillow underneath his head as his arms quivered and made him drop to his elbows. Even though he was more coherent then during his normal heats, he was nervous he would muddle the bond or fail to create it in the first place. 

As if he could read his thoughts, Severus leaned down and said, "You don't need to worry," He pressed a kiss to his ear, "Even if you stumble on your words, it will be fine," He reassured. 

Harry nodded, gasping quietly as he felt the start of Severus's knot starting to swell. 

"I'll go first if it helps," Severus said just as softly as before. 

With Harry's nod, he spoke, "Omega, I take you as my mate. I vow to protect and love you and our daughter and any future children we may have. We will be one. One in soul, in magic, and in heart. As your Alpha, I will always steer you in the right direction, to guide you as you ground me. I will cherish you as my other half, my better half." Harry recognized that last bit he didn't say before when they had practiced. It made Harry blush and give a small but meaningful smile.

That little addition gave Harry the last bit of courage he needed to say his vow. 

"Alpha," Harry felt Severus shiver at the word as the starts of the bond started to form, "I take you as my mate. I vow to protect you and our daughter and any other children we may have. We will be one. One in soul, in magic, and in heart. As your omega, I will follow your lead and submit to your guidance, for you won't lead me wrong. I will cherish you as my other half, as you are." Harry's breath hitched as the bond sealed in place. 

The vows weren't nearly as complicated or fancy as the poem was, but held just as much power and feeling in the nonetheless. Harry could feel their power as he spoke each word. 

Harry gave up trying to keep up and let Severus grip his hips harshly and pound into him. The bond was starting to form, and he needed to knot and bite Harry. 

Sooner than Harry thought it would happen, he was bitten and his climax raged through him making him choke out a garbled version of Severus's name.

Severus's knot locked him in place, and without a seconds thought, he bit through the skin at the back of Harry's neck, easily breaking the skin and drawing blood. 

Harry felt his magic pull tight along Severus's and the shatter, and it felt so _normal_ to feel Severus's magic as if it were his own. It wasn't just his magic anymore, it was _their_ magic because they were one. 

He waited until Harry's breath evened before he released his neck and maneuvered them onto their sides. 

"The bite will be raw until your heat is over," Severus said, "Only then will it start to heal. " 

Harry nodded, "You said the bonding would be painful on my half because I'm a Horcrux." 

"Maybe the headmaster was wrong," Severus reasoned, "Maybe you're not a Horcrux." 

"That would be nice." Harry trailed off, suddenly feeling the drain on his magic from the bond forming. 

"Sleep, you'll need it," Severus said with a smirk evident in his words, making Harry huff out a laugh before he fell asleep without another word. 

\- - 

Oh, how wrong they were. 

Long after Severus's knot deflated, Harry still slept. 

It slightly worried Severus, because they never slept much during Harry's heats, and if they did, it was a max of an hour or two at a time. 

At the fifth hour asleep, Severus was startled from his thoughts as he watched Harry's spine arch painfully off the bed with a just as intense scream. 

Severus was hovering over him in a second, immediately coming to the conclusion that Harry was a Horcrux, and just now had the bond fully effected the piece of soul that wasn't supposed to be there. 

There wasn't much Severus could do but get a cold washcloth for Harry's face and try to soothe him through their shaky and forming bond. 

The screaming lasted for a string half hour until Harry's voice was so rough it cracked. 

But when the screaming stopped, so did Harry's heart. 

"No," Severus whispered as he lifted the hand he had on Harry's chest to his neck to check his pulse, "NO!" He yelled as there was no familiar pulse beneath his fingers. 

Not caring about his usual cold and stoic behavior, Severus openly sobbed and screamed Harry's name, willing him to wake and have this all just be a horrible dream. 

But it wasn't. The bond was successful, and he felt the physical, painful absence of Harry. He could no longer feel the younger's magic, his aura, or his emotions that were there mere hours ago. 

"You can't leave me, you can't leave Lily without her bearer, you can't!" Severus sobbed, "Not when we've just found happiness." 

Severus couldn't allow this. He couldn't let Harry die. This was the mother of his child, the man he has come to love more in the last two years than anyone else in his life. 

The older wizard summoned his wand and cast spell after spell on the poor boy to try to revive him. Nothing worked. 

Harry was dead for 4 minutes and 27 seconds. On the 28th second, he gasped for breath and his heart started beating again. 

Harry was breathing harshly and could barely open his eyes, and when he did, his eyes met the worried and not surprisingly angry ones of his mate. 

"You _died_!" Severus accused, holding his shoulders firmly. 

Blinkly at the man above him, Harry nodded, the raw feeling of his bonding mark on the back of his neck dragging against the bed sheets, "I...Did." He said simply, "But I came back, it wasn't my time." 

"It bloody hell wasn't," Severus snapped, leaning back to let Harry sit up, "You're not allowed to die until well after I'm dead, and that is final." 

Harry felt his lips turn up into a breathtaking smile that made Severus pause, "I promise I won't. Okay?" 

Severus sighed and kissed Harry long and deep, holding Harry's hands as if they were precious and would vanish if he let go, "I love you." 

"And I love you, Alpha." Harry said as his heat spiked again and grinned at the sudden dilation of Severus's pupils, "I also promise to talk about what just happened, after my heat is over." 

"Deal." 

\- - 

After Harry's heat was over, as well as Severus's rut, they had received a letter from Dumbledore during that week. Severus didn't explain the contents of the letter until they were up one night, just after they put Lily to bed. 

"Why did you make coffee? I asked for tea." Harry said with a slight pout, but accepting the cup of coffee nonetheless. 

"You'll need it, this is going to be a long talk." He smiled slightly at Harry's confused look, "The war is over." He started simply. 

Immediately Harry was in an uproar, "What?! Is it? He's gone?" He said, more questions tumbling from his lips. 

"He is. Voldemort is gone." After Severus said this, it felt as if a large weight was lifted from their shoulders, "It seemed the destruction of the piece of soul inside you was the saving grace to his downfall. Sometime during the last school year, which would have been your sixth year, Draco went to Dumbledore seeking help. He was given the task to kill Dumbledore by the end of the year to earn his place among the Death Eaters, to take the Dark Mark. He didn't want to, but this gave Dumbledore the perfect opportunity to fake his death, with Draco's help. 

"After Draco 'killed' Dumbledore, the headmaster took Draco with him, as well as your friends, on the Horcrux hunt so he could avoid being marked." 

"What about Draco's parents?" Harry butted in. 

"They hid at Grimauld Place with the rest of the Order." Severus answered, "After all the Horcruxes were destroyed, Voldemort started to attack Hogwarts. They didn't know that our cycles had synced, and they still fought as if it were the end. On May 2nd, after we bonded, but still during your heat, Voldemort was killed by Kingsley Shacklebolt with a killing curse to the back." 

Harry ignored the tears of relief that were silently rolling down his cheeks. Their world was finally rid of the one man that weakened it with darkness. 

Severus wiped his tears with his thumbs and placed a sweet and chaste kiss to his bonded's lips. 

"Now, even though he is gone, Dumbledore doesn't want us to come out of hiding until the missing Death Eaters are rounded up." 

"That's fine," Harry readily agreed. He was fine with having to stay here a little longer, he was simply happy that his life, as well as his daughter's life, wouldn't be suppressed by the evil that was Voldemort. 

"We can send owls now, however, and possibly see to having some of your family visit sometime in the future," Severus added. 

"Really?" Harry said perking up, "That would be amazing. I miss everyone so much, I mean, I like the people here, but it's nothing like the people that have always been there for me." 

The older wizard smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'll ask Albus about it then to see how soon we can have visitors." With an unsure look, Severus spoke up again, "I do have to warn you, I never told you this before as I didn't want you to stress, but since your disappearance, your name has been blackened by the Prophet." 

"That's nothing new," Harry mumbled begrudgingly, "What are they saying?" 

"I'm sure once it comes out that you went into hiding because you were with a child, they will lessen up on you," He mused, "However, they went on and on about how the Savior of the wizarding world left when he was needed most, for selfish reasonings or just to save his own skin." 

"How kind of them," Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not worried about that. Even when we do return to England, which I want to eventually, I could care less about what they say or think about me." 

With a chuckle, Severus pressed a kiss to Harry temple and let the younger lay against his chest, "I do love that about you, that you don't care what anyone thinks. But, in this instance, I will be the one to worry and strike down anyone to even thinks something wrong about you." 

Harry snorted out a laugh at the statement and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, "Of course you will, because what kind of Alpha would you be if you didn't?" 

For a half hour, they sipped their coffee and spoke idly of the events that have occurred leading up to the end of the war. It was still hard to believe that it was all over, that they were _free_ of the one man that had made their lives a living hell. 

"Come," Harry said with a gleam in his eye as he stood from where they were sat on the couch, "I think it's time to properly celebrate the end of the Dark Lord," He said suggestively, grinning as he saw Severus's eyes flash with lust. 

Severus took no time in following his bonded to their room and gently pushing him onto the bed and dive into a flurry of passionate kisses. 

Just as Harry started unbuttoning Severus's shirt, a tinkle from one of their monitoring charms on Lily went off, followed by a familiar cry. 

Harry's head slumped back against the pillows and he sighed, dropping his hands from the man above him. 

"We'll celebrate as soon as she goes back to bed," Severus compromised as he redid the few buttons Harry just unbuttoned, kissing the smaller male before he went to see what put Lily in such a fuss. 

With a huff of laughter, Lily had a knack for interrupting their _special_ time in the past when she was an infant, it seems she still has this gift as a toddler. 

Harry's eyes were lit with happiness and amusement as he watched Severus walk back into their room holding a sleepy looking Lily, rubbing her tear-tracked face with her tiny fists. 

"Bad dream," Severus said, and Harry nodded without a hint of disappointment due to their interrupted night. 

Harry simply slid underneath the covers and held them open for Severus and Lily to join. 

"I love you," Severus whispered into Harry's hair. 

"And I love you," Harry echoed, kissing Lily's forehead before giving Severus one last kiss before he let himself fully relax and fall asleep. 

\- - 

A month later, and after dozens and dozens of letters between Harry and his various family members and promises to be able to visit within the coming months, did Severus notice something wrong. 

"You're pregnant." He stated rather bluntly one day as they were all seated at the table for breakfast. 

Harry blushed to his hairline and dropped the spoon of yogurt he was about to put in his mouth, "W-What?" He stuttered. 

"You're pregnant," Severus repeated, "I can smell your scent change, you smell as you did when you were pregnant with Lily." 

At the voice of her name, Lily looked at her parents with her childlike curiosity.

"But I can't be, you used the spell," Harry said, averting his eyes from his overly curious daughter and bonded. 

"I said that it might work. Because we bonded, our magic could have canceled or wiped out the spell." Severus explained. "The more sure ways of contraception during heats or ruts is spells or charms used by the witch or wizard who takes the receiving end," He said, carefully choosing his words as his daughter was in the room, and though Lily didn't talk much, she absorbed everything like a sponge, "But for our bonding, you had to remain untouched with no changes to you or your magic." 

Harry was quiet for a moment, but eventually nodded and went back to eating his breakfast, urging Lily to eat as well, "Ok... I'll go to the clinic later today to get a test. Elizabeth and her husband are on vacation right now, so I don't want to bother her." 

"Whether the test is positive or negative, we'll notify her when she returns then." 

\- - 

Harry was pregnant. 

The test concluded to show the time of conception being during his last heat when he and Severus bonded. 

Not that Harry was upset or mad about the pregnancy, he ended up dry-heaving over the toilet after he got home and told Severus the results. Severus soothed Harry by rubbing his back and murmuring words or reassurance. 

"Can we do this, Severus?" Harry asked in a small voice, "I mean, we'll have a newborn and a toddler." 

He heard a chuckle and a kiss pressed to his bonding mark on the back of his neck, "Of course we can. You have done a wonderful job with Lily so far, and I believe you will be even more wonderful with a second." 

"I know... But-" 

"And what happened to wanting ten kids," Severus interrupted with a smirk on his lips. 

Harry blushed and half-heartedly hit Severus's arm. "You're right," He sighed, "I guess it's just a surprise is all. I wasn't expecting to have another one so soon." 

"I would support you if you wished to-" 

"Don't finish that sentence, Severus, if you know what's good for you," Harry suddenly said with a slight snarl to his words, "I don't want that. I am having this baby, whether they are a surprise or not." 

Severus smiled and nodded, "I just simply wanted to tell you that I would support you no matter what." 

"And I thank you for that, but that is something I ever wish to do." 

"Then it's settled. Once Elizabeth is back in town, we shall schedule an appointment for her to take a look at you and the baby." Harry nodded and let Severus help him up from the bathroom floor, "Do you want to tell anyone?" 

"No, I'll think I'll wait until I start showing." 

\- - 

Harry went into labor on January 23rd, 1999, and gave birth to another little girl on January 24th. She was named Minnie Jane. 

Sirius and Remus were able to be at the birth this time, and McGonagall visited after Minnie was born. 

When the witch found out that the little girl was partially named after her, she cried. She didn't think she made much of a difference in Harry's life to honor her with such a feat, but she was honored nonetheless. 

Minnie was blessed with Harry's and Severus's midnight black hair, but as she grew older, Severus was horrified when her hair grew out into a bushy nest of curls. Harry simply laughed, seeing as he knew his hair looked very similar if he lets it grow out too long. 

After Minnie was born, the Weasleys, plus Hermione, were able to visit more easily. Remus and Sirius visited Harry as often as they could after Sirius was cleared of all charges against him. 

But despite the fact that they were able to move around more freely and no longer had to use their aliases, Harry and Severus didn't leave Holand for years. 

Harry was freshly 23 when they officially returned to England. Lily was seven, Minnie was four, and Harry was seven and a half months pregnant with a little boy. 

Severus was right when he said they slandered Harry's name while he was in hiding, but when he was spotted outside the twin's joke shop with his heavily pregnant belly and two little girls, the media shut up, as if they only just realized Harry really was hiding to protect his family. 

Before they moved back to England, they had the Potter Manor fully redone, fixed and furnished with Sirus and Remus being the middleman for the changes. 

At Severus's urge, Harry put together a press conference to tell everything that happened to him and why he left and went into hiding. While he was not worried whether anyone cared or not, Severus didn't want any bad blood between the people and their savior, and Harry would do anything for his husband. 

And did it work. 

Harry's story caught the hearts of every reader and every reporter. Their beloved Golden Boy, so young to be put through such trails, such as being a teen mother and being told his parents died to help keep a false prophecy, and their son, alive. 

The attention Harry received afterward annoyed him, but he dealt with it, only snapping when the reporters started harassing his friends, and try to take pictures of him picking up Lily from school. 

But... throughout everything, Harry couldn't be happier. Everything was perfect about his life. 

He had a husband he loved dearly and loved him just as much. Two beautiful daughters that he adored, and another little one on the way. An extended family that cared for him and that he treasured more than anything. 

His life truly couldn't be any better, because he was surrounded by love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your support and kudos and kind comments!! though i dont reply to every comment, i read and smile and every single one of them!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!!  
> (*°▽°*)  
> you can find me on twitter @ JellySquishyy  
> that is probably the best way to contact me for anything!!


End file.
